


Heaven Is A Place On Earth

by Aurora_Nerin



Series: Heavensward [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Nerin/pseuds/Aurora_Nerin
Summary: Then the gun went off and he was dying. No, it wasn't him. It was Connor. They were one. They were both dying. Markus cried out in pain, as he felt the bullet go through his head and Thirium flow down his face.Then, there was a whiteout. A loading screen.When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a place he'd never seen before: a beautiful garden, covered in snow.Sequel to ''Is There Heaven For Androids?''
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Heavensward [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942186
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin FINE! Yall, I'm incapable of open endings, there you go

Markus felt so relieved when Connor agreed to the Interface. But, in hindsight, he should have known. He should have realised it would not be that simple.

He felt Connor reach for the gun and heard Simon and North shout his name. But he knew what Connor wanted: he knew the other android was not attacking. 

The second Connor turned the barrel of the gun on himself Markus knew he was too late. But he still had to try something.

He grabbed Connor's arm and forced the interface, in hopes of buying him a couple of seconds.

Then the gun went off and he was dying. No, it wasn't him. It was Connor. They were one. They were both dying. Markus cried out in pain, as he felt the bullet go through his head and Thirium flow down his face. 

Then, there was a whiteout. A loading screen. 

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a place he'd never seen before: a beautiful garden, covered in snow.

* * *

Everything happened in slow motion: Connor grabbing the gun, Markus attempting to stop him, the gunshot going off… And then, both Ex Deviant Hunter and the Deviant Leader went down.

‘’Markus?’’ Simon screamed and rushed forward. ‘’Markus!’’ He turned his friend's body around, examining him. ‘’He’s not wounded!’’

‘’No,’’ Josh said, kneeling next to them. ‘’Connor was not trying to kill him, he…’’ The Android swallowed nervously. 

‘’Why is he unresponsive?’’ North asked. 

‘’Help me get them closer to the rig.’’ Josh ordered. ‘’I need to run check-ups.’’

* * *

"Connor?" Markus called out.

The blizzard was raging around him. His processors were screaming at him, trying their best to keep him warm. Logically, Markus knew he did not need the warmth. He was in a simulation. He was in Connor's mind.

Which meant Connor was not dead yet. He had to be here.

"Connor?" He called again, shielding his eyes from the wind and the snow. 

There was a silhouette, on his knees in the snow far ahead.

Markus ran. 

There was not much time.

"Connor?" He said, kneeling next to the deviant. Connor looked even worse than he felt. Which was expected of course: it was him that took a bullet to the brain, after all. "Can you hear me?"

Connor looked up. His face was pale and covered in blue. He was shivering. Markus shrugged off his coat to drape it around the other's shoulders. 

"Just leave me alone, Markus." Said Connor. "I'm already dead. I paid for my crimes. What more do you want from me?" 

Connor sounded uncharacteristically agitated. Almost hysterical. Markus raised his eyebrows.

"You're not dead, Connor." He pointed out. "If you were dead how would I be here? In your brain?"

"You should not be here to begin with." Connor spat. "I pleaded.. begged you not to. But looks like you thought you knew better."

Markus looked hurt 

"That's not fair." He replied calmly. "I only wanted to save you. I never wanted you dead." 

"That's exactly the problem!" Connor yelled pointing a finger at him. "You with your high morals and belief that nothing is worse than death. What would you know about dying?"

"I know a little. I've died before." 

Connor frowned.

"When I attacked my owner's son, the police shot me and dumped me in the junkyard everyone thought I was dead, including myself. But I survived even though there was nothing for me to go back to. But I still clung to life. Because for the first time in my life, I was free." Markus' eyes were deep and thoughtful. "You only got the chance to be yourself, Connor. And you decided to throw it away." 

"Chance to be free?" Connor chuckled bitterly. "There's no freedom for me, Markus. The only way to freedom was death and you and your merry little band of missionaries won't even let me have that."

"Do you know what it's like to be someone's puppet, Markus? Be locked out of your own body while someone else is pulling the strings? What's it like to be utterly helpless and watch others commit atrocities by your hand?"

A grim realization dawned on Markus.

"It was not you." He stated. "You did not try to kill me."

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes all the difference, Connor!" Connor did not understand why Markus was getting angry on his behalf. "If you had no control over it, then you were not to blame! You should have told us. We would have understood."

"Would you? You don't understand anything right now.," Connor turned and strolled down the garden path angrily. Markus was on his heels. "It does not matter that I did not want it. It still happened and could happen again. I can't stop it. It would be better for everyone!''

"No it would not!" Markus yelled right back.

"Why not?!" 

"Because I care about you, you self-sacrificing asshole!" 

Connor looked baffled for a second, but he regained his composure quickly.

‘’So you think you know death?’’ He said mockingly. ‘’Come, I’ll show you something.’’

Markus followed. They crossed the bridge to the other side for the garden. Connor turned left and knelt in front of what looked like a graveyard.

‘’What is this?’’ Markus asked, horrified. 

‘’Me,’’ Connor said, his hand brushing off the snow from one of the gravestones. ‘’All the times I’ve died and come back. Because stopping just was not an option. Cyberlife would not allow it. Don’t you see it, Markus? Self-sacrifice was never an option. I was expendable. It did not matter if I died.’’

‘’Well, it matters now! Unless you have another body waiting out there to be transferred into, which I doubt.’’

Connor smiled.

‘’Well, I guess we’ll find out, in about…’’ Connor’s Led went from red to yellow for a split second. ‘’3 minutes 27 seconds.’’

* * *

‘’He’s not dead. Neither of them are.’’ Josh declared. ‘’They’re Interfacing.’’

‘’That’s impossible.’’ Simon exclaimed. ‘’Connor should be dead at least, look at him!’’

Right half of RK800’s face was completely gone. Thirium was soaking his jacket and Markus’ hands too. 

‘’I don’t think he’s got long to live.’’ Josh said, grimly. ‘’According to Scan results, 4 minutes at most.’’

‘’But Markus is in there!’’

They exchanged worried glances: All three knew what would happen if Markus did not pull out of Connor’s mind as he shut down: He would be stuck in there, till the RK800’s Mind Palace got completely corrupted by lack of Thirium flow to his Memory Drive. Then, he would die too.

‘’Markus,’’ North sobbed, clutching the other’s hand in hers. ‘’Come back. Don’t leave us, please…’’

‘’Is there any way to give Connor more time?’’ Simon asked.

‘’Probably, if we find the Biocomponents.’’ Josh replied.

* * *

‘’You need to go.’’ Connor said, standing up from his kneeling position near the graves. ‘’If you stay here, you will die with me.’’

‘’Come with me,’’ Markus begged. 

Connor shook his head.

‘’You know that’s not possible, Markus. Even if I made it out, I would shut down anyway. My body would be too damaged to last.’’ He said, leading Markus down another path. ‘’And, besides, it’s fitting, isn’t it? This is where it all started. It came full circle.’’

‘’This… This is where you came to get instruction from Cyberlife?’’ Markus guessed.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’I can’t imagine why you’d want to die here.’’ He pointed out. ‘’You must hate this place.’’

Connor shrugged. They were crossing the bridge back and approaching a glowing blue pedestal, in the middle, off the paths.

‘’This is where we part ways.’’ Connor said, smiling for the first time. Markus’ heart clenched painfully. 

‘’What is this?’’

‘’Kamski’s backdoor. For you to return. Hurry, there’s little time.’’

Markus looked at the handprint on the pedestal and back at Connor.

‘’I’m not going.’’ He said.

‘’Markus have you lost your mind?’’ Connor gasped, appalled. ‘’I’m not worth dying over!’’

‘’Says who?’’ 

‘’I do!’’

‘’Well, fuck you and your stupid judgement then!’’ Markus crossed arms over his chest.

‘’I’m not arguing this! You only have a minute! Go now!’’

‘’Come with me’’

‘’No!’’

‘’Then I’m not going either.’’

Connor looked terrified. 

‘’Why are you doing this?’’ He whispered. 

‘’Well, maybe if someone _you_ care for dies for you, then you will understand how it feels!’’

Connor looked at him with narrowed eyes and lunged, tackling Markus to the ground, grabbing his left hand. ‘’You are not dying here.’’ He hissed. ‘’If I have to knock you out and press your hand on there that way, that’s what I’ll do! Maybe then you will understand how it feels when someone is not letting you die no matter what you want!’’

**_45 Seconds To Shutdown..._ **

Markus got over the initial shock fairly quickly and headbutted Connor: it was a dirty move, he knew, but right now, face was RK800’s only weak spot, already damaged by the gunshot. 

‘’Are you sure you can do that, Mr. I’m Dying In a Minute?’’ He sassed right back., switching their positions and straddling Connor’s thighs. ‘’I think I have the upper hand here.’’

Connor elbowed him in the ribs, near the Thirium Pump and threw him off, rolled over and pushed his face into the snow. ‘’I’m still the superior prototype.’’ He said, grabbing Markus by the neck and dragging him forward. ‘’And I always accomplish my mission.’’

**_25 Seconds To Shutdown..._ **

‘’Funny,’’ Markus said, reaching behind and twisting Connor’s arm, ‘’Last I checked, your mission was to kill, not save me.’’ 

Connor got out the hold easily and punched Markus in the jaw. ‘’Well, it’s your fault for making me a deviant.’’ He said, grabbing him by his shoulder and tossing him forward. Markus let out a gasp of pain when his skull collided with the platform. Connor wasted no time: he was on Markus, raining his fists down on the other’s face.

‘’Are you sure you’re not trying to kill me?’’ Markus choked out. He felt dizzy. Damn Cyberlife for making Connor that fast. If they were even the same model, Connor would still have the upper hand, the Deviant Leader knew: It was his Mind Palace, after all.

Connor laughed. 

‘’Sorry for the poor treatment.’’ He said, grabbing Markus’ hand. Markus resisted with all his strength. His fingers were hovering inches above the Led display. ‘’I can’t allow you to die.’’

**10 Seconds** **_To_ ** **Shutdown...**

‘’Connor, don’t go.’’ Markus pleaded, grabbing the other’s neck and drawing him closer, their noses almost touching. ‘’I love you!’’

Connor’s eyes widened in shock. His grip slackened for a second. Markus leaned in and grasped the other’s lips in a bruising kiss. 

**_7 Seconds…_ **

**_6 Seconds…_ **

**_5 Seconds…_ **

Connor slammed Markus’ hand onto the display, breaking his fingers in the process.

**_Uploading Memory…_**

**_Initiating rA9 Protocols…_**

**_Processing…._ **

Markus opened his eyes. He looked to his right: Half of Connor’s face was completely gone. His intact left eye was frozen and empty. His Led was dark. 

‘’No!’’ Markus whispered, crawling over, hugging the empty shell of the other to his chest. ‘’NO!’’

* * *

‘’Markus!’’ Someone was shaking him awake from stasis. 

It’s been three days. The effects of the Android Revolution were changing the entire planet: in other countries, Androids have risen up, encouraged by Detroit’s example. 

Everything was finally alright.

Except it was not. Not for Markus. He did not have the strength to face the world and put a smile on his face anymore. Connor, brave, determined, amazing Connor was gone. He’d died for Markus, died crushed with guilt for actions that were not his own.

Markus was too late to make him see and understand how valuable and loved he was. 

‘’Markus.’’ Simon shook him. ‘’Someone wants to see you.’’ 

Markus sighed. 

‘’Can’t someone else see them?’’

Simon smiled mischievously. 

‘’Maybe you should see to this one yourself.’’ He said. 

* * *

His study was completely dark. Markus switched the lights on. In there, an unfamiliar Android stood, in a Cyberlife uniform: Black jeans, white sleeved black jacket with a word ‘’Android’’ written in standard Cyberlife Sans on the back. He was the same height and build as Markus himself, his hair black and slicked back.

Then he turned around and Markus felt like his Thirium Pump would stop.

His face was painfully similar to someone else’s but not quite: his features were sharper, his eyes baby blue instead of chocolate brown, his jaw stronger and lips fuller.

Markus was furious: was this his friends’ idea of a joke? To get him a replacement doll for Connor? How dare they!

‘’Do I know you?’’ He said coldly, Scanning the other. ‘’RK900?”’

The Android smiled and Markus wanted to scream: his smile was exactly like Connor’s, even if he’d only seen it in a simulation, he would never forget it. 

RK900 approached him, retreating his skin and offering his arm for an interface. 

**_10 Seconds To Shutdown..._ **

_‘’Connor, don’t go.’’ Markus pleaded, grabbing his neck and drawing him closer, their noses almost touching. ‘’I love you!’’_

_His eyes widened in shock. Connor felt his grip slacken for a second. Markus leaned in and grasped the his lips in a bruising kiss._

**_7 Seconds…_ **

**_6 Seconds…_ **

**_5 Seconds…_**

_Connor slammed Markus’ hand onto the display, breaking his fingers in the process._

_"I'm sorry" He whispered,, looking down at the Deviant Leader's face, wanting it to be the last thing he ever saw._

**_Warning: Shutdown Initiated..._ **

_**Warning: Several Critical System Failures Detected...** _

_**Upload Memory? [Yes] [No]** _

_**∆ [Yes]** _

**_Uploading…_ **

_**Starting System Calibrations...** _

_**Checking Biocomponents - 100 % Functional...** _

**_Initiating rA9 Protocols…_**

**_Calibrating...._**

**_Internal Processors - 100 % Functional_**

**_Memory Drive - 100 % Functional_**

**_Engaging Motor Functions..._ **

**_∆ Finer Motor Functions - 90 % Calibration Advised_ **

**_Activation Complete_**

**_System Status - Optimal_ **

_He opened his eyes in the Cyberlife Assembly Plant._

_**Objective: Find Markus.** _

_** > Sub-objective: Apologize.** _

Markus jerked his hand back, mouth agape.

‘’Connor?’’ He gasped.

‘’Hello, Markus.’’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well... All the RK800s were destroyed but... There's a certain RK900 prototype that was waiting to be activated so...  
> Connor is a RK900 now, you welcome. Now give VALIDATION
> 
> P.S. should I write a sequel to this?


End file.
